She doesn't have to say a word
by kunoichi79
Summary: Why, of course she sees more things than she lets on. After all, it's not like the whole world has to know everything about her business.. somewhat. Oneshot Karin-centric.


Au/N: It's really frustrating how my muse visit me only when I have major exams tomorrow, and if I'm not doing anything, she utterly leaves me. I made this for, like, thirty minutes or so. The grammar is stupid, I'm sorry. It's been a while since I updated any literary shit lmao.

Featuring dear Karin-chan with her normal teenage thoughts. This is set before Ichigo got his powers back, by the way.

Enjoy, and I hope you guys leave a review! :)

* * *

She doesn't have to say a word when Ichi-nii stares in blank spaces, and talks to himself as if he's moving in another planet. She sees them, and he doesn't, and she's not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing because she knows that he will never ever leave that world no matter how many times he tells himself he has moved on.

She doesn't have to say a word when she thinks about Rukia-nee sometimes in the wee hours of the morning. She wonders if Ichi-nii thinks about her too (obviously, she's not _that_ stupid) and what her room looks like in the other side of the world. Does she have a family? If she does, who might they be? Does she have an overprotective brother too like Ichi-nii? Sometimes she feels the stirring of her presence, but she doesn't see her anywhere and it doesn't even last long. Does Ichi-nii feel it too? Naturally he mustn't - he's stripped and bare of his powers. But he perks up sometimes, like a sixth sense specifically for the amethyst-eyed woman only, so maybe he does. Sometimes she imagines Rukia-nee as a butterfly and Ichi-nii is a sunflower. She's up there, dancing lightly in the sky and tiptoeing in air while her brother is tall and chained to the ground. She stops before her thoughts become too depressing.

She doesn't have to say a word when she sees flying black-cloaked men in the sky or mangy-looking creatures that are as big as freaking flying dinosaurs. She just bites her lip when the migraines arrive and pretends that there's no bile forming at the back of her throat, since the math teacher's boring voice overpowers the shrill cries in the sky. When her classmates ask her why she's looking so pale and her lips so blue, her usual (and only) answer is a shrug.

She doesn't have to say a word when she goes home with multiple scratches on her school uniform and more than ten bruises on her legs and arms. Yuzu often becomes hysterical, and she pretends her father's eyes aren't flooded with worry (why is there regret, though?) when she explains that she forgot her soccer jersey and just played with the boys instead in her fuku. But don't worry, she sooths as her sister tries to get a damp cloth and some first aid materials, she will definitely repair her destroyed uniform by herself. There's no need for her to know that she purposely left the stuff in the locker because that poor kid's soul was _this_ close from being eaten by that dog-lion hollow thing. Besides, Ichi-ni... well he never notices anyway. He never will. But it's not like she cares.

She doesn't have to say a word how strange Goat-chin has been acting lately. His wide, goofy smiles twitch in the slightest when the usual sickening feeling strikes, and he somehow disappears for a while, saying how Mr. So-and-so needs him suddenly. Yuzu notices this too, but being the optimistic dear that she is, reasons out he must have emergencies to attend to. _They're emergencies, alright,_ she grumbles beneath her breath, _and it involves more blood and masks than it should._ Yuzu doesn't hear when she says this, but it seems like she's starting to read between the lines now. She doesn't call after her when the honey-haired girl rushes up to their room and slams the door. She sits on the sofa and gives a defeated sigh.

She doesn't have to say a word when she sees the Ishida guy running around and dissolving the monsters he encounters upon whenever she goes home alone from practice. He's certainly more useful than afro-oyajii and Don Kanoji. She also notices the way Orihime-san stares at her brother whenever she comes by to sell something, like he's some sorta hero, or a broken Adonis. Maybe in her eyes he is. It's funny how she never noticed these things before, considering it's as plain as red. She never speaks about it around him since he doesn't have a single idea, or maybe he doesn't care much about those mush. He's not a Romeo-and-Juliet kinda dude to begin with. And neither is Karin, so.

She doesn't have to say a word when dealing with stupid monsters is as hard as dealing with her opposing thoughts and confusing emotions. Her rapidly changing body structure isn't helping, either (PMS, anyone? And her chest feels kinda heavy and painful when she forgets her sports brassier, too. Talk about convenient). She's okay in academic, though. Not really among the top students like Yuzu but also considered above average with a level head, just like her brother. She slams in any sport, as always (but she'll always be a rabid soccer bitch) and she's thinking about something immensely outrageous and out-of-character like.. dancing or something. She snorts when she imagines herself in a hiphop get-up or a tutu. Then she thinks, _nah._

She doesn't say a word when the four walls of the cubicle feels mighty constricted because the girls primping in the mirror mentions about a certain black-haired amazon who, as what they're giggling furiously about, might be into someone of their own gender. She's too darn boyish of her own good anyway, one whispers, and her make-up is mud brand. The struggle not to pounce on them is real while they are enumerating girls she might have a 'dibs' _(what the actual hell?)._ But she boils quietly as they scamper about, and the teacher furiously points out the tendency of Kurosakis to skip classes a bit later on.

She doesn't have to say a word every time she stares at her feminine and pretty twin sister's back when she turns down a field of anxious prepubescent boys with her usual delicate grace. It has been like this ever since they started seventh grade. Some people are still scared of her due to her notorious elementary days, but she has definitely improved and toned down. She has her own crew though, and they do look up to her, although the most secret side of her wishes it is because they also kind of admire her instead of thinking she's just one of the boys. Contrary to popular belief, she's just as girly as her sister on the inside, you know. She just has to maintain the I-shit-you-not vibe, if you know what I mean. She promises to be tough for all of their sakes, her family friends. Especially for Ichi-nii, who still hands out his warm brotherly smiles despite his pitiful circumstance. She will not want to be too heroic like him, though, because that means leaving her family constantly like what he did when he still had his powers. But Urahara thinks she might want to undergo training. She vehemently declines and he never asks again. She sees his slight disappointment even though he insists he understands, and this makes her want to scream.

For some odd reasons, she connects his disappointment to the idiots in her class whenever they compare the amazon Kurosaki to the good-girl Kurosaki. The pursing of lips and knowing looks tells her that she will never fit their standards. Being misunderstood by many stings and being categorized stings. It's so not like her to be affected by what people think, and this annoys her greatly. But emotions are too ugh, and boys are also ugh, so whatever (just take a look at Jinta, despite the boy's insistence that he has gotten much handsome-er.. yuck). Most guys she's into are the level-headed and easy-going soccer champs in the higher years anyway and they have cute Japanese-doll girlfriends. Like hell has to freeze before she becomes a traditional submissive housewife.

She doesn't have to say a word when her thoughts goes back to Rukia-nee, and how she shaped up her Ichi-nii into the man he has become today. _How awesome would it be to have her as my official big sister?_ She's definitely not the weakling who needs to be saved all the damn time, and even with someone as tough and emo and driven as him she managed to knock some sense over. That is very admirable for Karin. She visits the shop often in hopes to see her there. Maybe she's the role model that she's looking for and can tell her stuffs her brother and dad can't possibly understand. But disappointment lingers in the corners of her mind when she doesn't find the petite raven and a passing thought asks why the rare share of older women in her life leaves too early.

She doesn't have to say a word when the usual crew in the Urahara shop literally jumps from one place to another every time some important soul-reapers are present in the conference room. They give her the goods uncharacteristically quietly like she expects, and she takes her time to roam around. She laughs quietly too when the redhead critter inches closer to the door as he (pretends to) clean the tatami mats, and just in time to come ear-to-face with the irritated alabaster-haired captain she often sees around here but never actually talks to. He's with the beautiful lady with the—er, ample assets again, and this time the shiny head's head is shinier. She gives a small sigh and goes out into the night.

She doesn't have to say a word when her eyes meet distant aquamarine orbs for a split second before she turns, and she struggles to keep her face in check with her tightening chest. _Th_ _anks for forgetting me, you damned bastard._ Times have changed and so have they. But it doesn't mean friendly soccer matches and afternoon snacks in Granda Haru's once upon a time must be forgotten, right? What a jerk.

But then maybe she's the only one who cares. It kinda hurts to be ignored every single time.. but she's used to it. She's tough, you know. Petty things won't outbalance her.

He doesn't have to say a word when she runs into the street, and he shakes his head with a miniature smirk. _Still endearing, Kurosaki._


End file.
